


COGIDOTA A BAILARIN CULON

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Sexo, Smut, Violacion, Violation, bailarin, borracho, boxer, culon, penetracion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: La fiesta termino en casa de Stiles, pero la diversión continua con Scott...el encuentro con un hermoso bailarín con nalgas enormes, su nombre... Scott.La fiesta transcurrió de lo más normal, al pasar del tiempo la gente se retiraba y Scott planeo perfectamente nuestra huida...





	1. Chapter 1

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más normal, al pasar del tiempo la gente se retiraba y Scott planeo perfectamente nuestra huida...

Me despedí sin ningún problema de Stiles, acordando llamadas y salidas futuras, besándonos como dos tortolos y por supuesto, agarrándole el culo, me retire alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, Scott lo había hecho con 30 minutos de antelación; pactamos encontrarnos a dos calles; todo salió según lo planeado, se bajó de su auto, y se subió al mío...

\- Estuve pensando en algo, que te pare si... Vamos a dejar tu auto, y nos vamos a encerrar en un hotelito?  
\- Es neta wey???  
\- Si

De inmediato accedí a la petición de ese cabron, fuimos a dejar mi coche, le dije a mis papás que iba a casa de un amigo y sin mas, nos fuimos al motel mas cercano, sobre periférico encontramos uno, muy cerca de nuestra zona, yo manejaba el vehículo, al llegar, pague la habitación sin ningún problema, Scott ya iba casi dormido, lo cual me decepcionaba un poco; al llegar a la habitación ya que son como pequeñas casitas, Scott abrió la cajuela y saco botellas, refrescos, cigarros, chatarra y condones, aparecer el joven se había preparado para la fiesta, yo, como el caballero que soy, cargue con las bolsas, y deje que él pasara primero, intención que me permite no perder de vista los culitos que me como...  
Iniciamos la platica, la fiesta empezó, Scott empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en bóxer, un bóxer blanco, CK, perfectamente ajustado, con una pequeña sorpresa debajo, yo con cara de estúpido, no podía dejar de admirar tan sexy culito, la verga se me puso como roca y al notarlo, él procedió a quitarme la ropa, hubo un poco de besos, caricias pero hasta ahí, lo abrace, recostado en mi pecho continuo la plática, al segundo trago, me hizo una pregunta que parecía tenerlo inquieto;

\- Muñeco, ¿Te gusto cogerte a Stiles?  
\- Si, me gusto  
\- Vi cómo se miraban en la fiesta y no se... pero siento que no solo fue una cogida, ¿Te gusta para algo mas?  
\- Por el momento solo fue sexo, ¿Qué pedo, te incomoda?  
\- No se, después de tanto sin verte, ver en el cabroncito que convertiste, lo rico que estas, y como me tratas, me gusta y no te quiero para nadie mas...  
\- Jajajajaja y después de la cogida que te voy a dar, seguro me vas a amar

No deje que dijera más, lo bese, un beso intenso, de esos donde las respiraciones son fuertes y profundas, las caricias sutiles pero perversas, frotaba sus nalgas con mis manos, mientras él se sentaba en mis piernas de manera muy delicada, como una zorrita, la intensidad fue incrementando y mientras le besaba el cuello y estrujaba sus nalgas, me decía al oído.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Quiero que me rompas el culo, que me hagas ladrar como a Stiles, que me dejes con ganas de verga de por vida...

No respondí a sus palabras, pero mis acciones hablaron por mí... Lo cargue de inmediato llevándolo a la cama, sin dejar de besarlo y con su culo en mis manos, su cara de lujuria me provocaba pensar en mil cosas asquerosas que podría hacerle, seguimos besándonos, tocándonos, me quite el bóxer, se lo puse en la boca a modo de tapón, le baje un poco el bóxer y puse mi verga que lubricaba como nunca entre ese par de nalgotas, estaba como perro con ese hermoso cabron, él gemía como una perra, le quite mi bóxer de la boca y le metí mi verga de un solo golpe, solo note su rostro de desesperación y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, al sacarla dio una gran suspiro y dijo

\- Me estas ahogando cabroo...

No deje que terminara de hablar y volví a meterle la verga, hasta que mis huevos tocaran su barbilla, y empecé a cogérmelo por la boca mientras con sus manos trataba de retirarme de su cara, lo jalaba del cabello para que no pudiera salir mi verga de su boca y él casi lloraba, al sacársela, y darme cuenta de mi comportamiento, me disculpe pero él solito volvió a meterse mi verga de un jalón, y empezó a darme una de las mejores mamadas de verga de mi vida, sentía la suavidad de su garganta, escuchaba los pujidos que emitía al sentir el entrar y salir de mi verga; me recosté en la cama y el se puso de perrito mamándome la verga dejando en todo su esplendor su cuerpo y ese culito que me traía loco, solo veía por los espejos cada perfil de sus nalguitas, mi verga completamente ensalivada, mis manos sujetando su cabeza, ver como apretaba las nalgas, me puso al mil y decidí tomar un descanso, no quería que aquello terminara, se lo dije y él respondió:

\- Yo tampoco quiero que termine, te propongo algo... ¿Nos quedamos todo el día?  
\- No entiendo  
\- Ya es sábado, son las 6 de la mañana, en un rato llamamos a nuestras casas y avisamos que llegaremos hasta el domingo y podemos coger sin parar ¿Qué dices?  
\- Excelente idea

Me calentó tanto la imaginación de este chamaco que me abalancé como perro, no podía dejar de tocar besar morder y saborear ese cuerpo, aquella mente perversa me estaba poniendo hasta el full, empezó a mamarme la verga nuevamente, poniendo la cabeza de mi verga en sus labios y dirigiendo si mirada hacia mis ojos me di cuenta que ya era hora de penetrarle el culo como era debido, hicimos un 69 yo lamia la delicia de culo que tiene, y el mamaba con desesperación mi verga, me puse un condón y se sentó en mi verga, comiéndosela de un solo jalón, su grito fue completamente placentero, su cara de satisfacción lo decía, yo sin mover un solo dedo veía como aquel culo rebotaba en mi verga, como sus gemidos eran cada vez mas intensos, empecé a nalguearlo, a tocarle las nalgas y las abría para que le entrara todita, sin sacarle la verga me incorpore de la cama y quedo en posición de perrito, abriéndole las piernas salvajemente agarrándole fuertemente la cintura empecé a meterle la verga como un puto taladro, jajajaja, solo se escuchaba el choque de sus nalgas como si fueran fuertes aplausos, y el gritaba como toda una ramera:

\- Así mi amor, dame verga, que rico me la metes....


	3. Chapter 3

Todas esas palabras hacían que mi lujuria subiera de tono, lo subí en el tocador, poniendo su culito al descubierto y seguí dándole verga sin parar, nos pusimos de pie y empecé a chingarmelo contra la pared, sin que pudiera moverse, pues sus manos hacia atrás, sujetándolas fuertemente, las embestidas subieron de tono, sacaba mi verga por completo y se la dejaba ir de un jalón el pedía que me detuviera:

\- No, así no, me duele mucho, por favor  
\- Me vale verga, ahora eres mío  
\- Si soy tuyo, pero así no

Sus gritos eran más intensos, el dolor más profundo, mi calentura subía con cada palabra...

\- No mames, te lo ruego así no  
\- Cállate puto (Le escupí el rostro y le di una fuerte nalgada)

El solo siguió gritando, gritos que se escuchaban con mucha desesperación lo cual me hizo reaccionar, al volver en si, le saque mi verga lentamente y dije:

\- Perdóname, ¿Estas bien?  
\- Si, no pasa nada

Mire el condón y note pequeños rastros de sangre, me sentí muy mal, pero me excito mucho saber que le cause dolor, nunca me había pasado y mi verga se puso durísima.   
Lo llene de besos tiernos escondidos de disculpas, lo tocaba tiernamente y se recuperó del mal rato, de inmediato se montó en mi verga como todo un experto, deseoso de que le rompiera el culo, solito se abría las nalgas, se la metía hasta los huevos, gemía como un animal, me besaba con desesperación metiéndose mi verga una y otra vez el ritmo bajo y las penetraciones eran suaves; mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

\- No he cogido mucho pero nunca me habían tratado como lo hiciste, nunca me había sangrado el culo, me escupiste como si fuera basura, una puta de película porno y me calentó un chingo  
\- Perdóname, se me paso la mano, pero me calientas mucho, no quiero sacarte nunca mi verga y no se ha bajado en ningún momento, no se qué me diste

Pareciera que le dije, móntame más rico, porque así lo hizo, cambiamos una y otra vez de posición, hasta que ya no aguantábamos la calentura y tuvimos que terminar, puse su culo a la orilla de la cama con las piernas al aire, le metía una y otra vez la verga, cada vez mas fuerte, el se masturbaba, y yo solo sentía y veía por los espejos como sus nalgas rebotaban, su cara de lujuria y placer me tenían cegado, lo tome fuertemente de la cintura y empecé a cogerlo como loco, solo sentía como apretaba su culito cuando mi verga entraba y salía, las metidas más fuertes hacían que mis huevos chocaran con sus nalgotas, y como un acto sincronizado los dos empezamos a eyacular al mismo tiempo, Scott se batió la cara con su propio semen, mientras yo sentía como se llenaba el condón de mis mecos.  
Se la saque de un jalón, le chupe un poco su culito y así con el condón escurriendo de semen y mi verga aun tiesa se la metí, y soltó un fuerte grito.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos recostamos en la cama completamente exhaustos, revise mi teléfono y el reloj marcaban las 8:30 de la mañana del sábado, no lo podía creer, ¿Tanto tiempo estuve chingandome ese culo? jajajaja; envié un mensaje te texto avisando a mis padres y al revisarlo, ya tenía uno de Stiles, diciendo "Fuiste lo mejor de la noche, me encantas, ¿Vamos al cine el Domingo?" ...

Qué pena que para mí, él no era lo mejor de la noche, lo fue Scott, y aun no terminábamos...

Dormimos alrededor de 6 horas, estuvimos cogiendo todo el sábado, y madrugada del domingo, me despertaba mamándome la verga o yo a él chupándole su culito, solo nos deteníamos para ir al sanitario o comer un poco, las cogidas iban subiendo de tono una tras otra, las fantasías se iban cumpliendo... Llegue a mi casa el domingo a las 11 am. caminando como pequeño potro recién nacido, con el rostro de cansancio fulminante, la verga me dolía como nunca, no podía ni pensar en lo sucedido porque se me ponía tiesa y al estar erecta sentía que me arrancaban el pito, llegue a mi casa estúpidamente feliz, como nunca antes, sabiendo que ahora tenía a dos hermosos hombres para mí solo.

Ahora debía dormir para recuperar un poco de fuerza porque más tarde saldría con Stiles.

Lo que no sabía era que, aquel fin de semana sería el inicio de las aventuras sexuales más asquerosamente ricas de mi vida...


End file.
